muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Muppet Show (album)
'The Muppet Show' album features songs from the first season of the show. It also contains backstage moments with Kermit, Miss Piggy and Fozzie, as well as heckling by Statler and Waldorf, all recorded especially for this album. Some of the songs are actual soundtracks from the show, while others were re-recorded for the album. The album reached #153 on ''Billboard's Top LP's and Tapes chart, and also won a Grammy Award for Best Recording for Children. The album was a number one hit in the United Kingdom, knocking The Beatles Live at the Hollywood Bowl off the #1 spot. The LP cover features many of the show's cast. While most international releases feature English-language recordings, there were also several dubbed versions, taken from the shows' soundtracks: French (released in France)-See ''The Muppet Show'' (French album). German (released in Germany)-See ''The Muppet Show'' (German album). Portuguese (released in Brazil)-See Muppet Show. Track listing Side One #The Muppet Show Theme (Henson, Pottle) - The Entire Cast Introduction by Kermit the Frog #Mississippi Mud (Barris, Cavanaugh) - The Gogolala Jubilee Jugband Dialogue with Statler and Waldorf Dialogue with Kermit and Miss Piggy #Mahna Mahna (Umiliani) with Lullaby of Birdland (Shearing, Weiss) - Mahna Mahna #The Great Gonzo Eats a Rubber Tire to "The Flight of the Bumble Bee" (R. Korsakov) #Mr. Bassman (J. Cymbal) - Floyd and Scooter Dialogue with Kermit and Fozzie Bear #Cottleston Pie (A. A. Milne, Haynie) - Rowlf #The Amazing Marvin Suggs and His Muppaphone Play "Lady of Spain" (Scott, Reaves, Evans) Pachalafaka (Taylor) (International releases only) #Lydia the Tattooed Lady (Harburg, Arlen) - Kermit #Halfway Down the Stairs (A. A. Milne, Simson) - Robin Side Two #Tenderly (Lawrence, Gross) - Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem Dialogue with Kermit and Animal #I'm in Love with a Big Blue Frog (Braunstein) - Mary Louise Dialogue with Statler and Waldorf Dialogue with Kermit and Miss Piggy #Tit Willow (Gilbert, Sullivan) - Rowlf and Sam the Eagle #Veterinarian's Hospital - "A Soap Opera": Dr. Bob, Nurse Piggy and Nurse Janice (music written by Derek Scott) #Simon Smith and His Amazing Dancing Bear (Newman) - "As sung by Scooter and danced by Fozzie" Dialogue with Kermit and Miss Piggy #What Now My Love? (Delanoe, Becaud, Sigman) - Miss Piggy #A Monologue by Fozzie Bear (with the assistance of Kermit) (music written by Derek Scott) Hugga Wugga (International releases only) #Trees (Kilmer, Rasbach) - Wayne and Wanda #Sax and Violence (Henson) - Nigel, Zoot and Mahna Mahna #Bein' Green (Raposo) - Kermit Note *Sam the Eagle's introduction of Wayne and Wanda is actually from their performance of "Stormy Weather". The Players *Frank Oz as Fozzie Bear, Miss Piggy, Animal, Sam the Eagle, Marvin Suggs, and Assorted Other Characters *Jerry Nelson as Floyd, Kermit's Nephew Robin, Country Trio, Uncle Deadly *Richard Hunt as Scooter, Sweetums, Statler, Wayne, Mildred *Dave Goelz as The Great Gonzo, Zoot, Bunsen Honeydew, Muppy *Jim Henson as Kermit the Frog, Dr. Teeth, Rowlf, Swedish Chef, Waldorf, Newsman *Eren Ozker as Hilda, Wanda, Janice *John Lovelady as Crazy Harry, Nigel *Fran Brill Happens to Be In Love with a Big Blue Frog. Album Credits Executive Producer: Jim Henson Producer: Jack Burns Director: Peter Harris Writers: Jack Burns, Jerry Juhl, Marc London, Jim Henson Musical Associate: Derek Scott Orchestra Conducted by: Jack Parnell Musical Consultant: Larry Grossman Audio: Roger Knight, Ted Scott Executive Producer, Henson Associates: David Lazer This album is produced by Jim Henson, with the help of Peter Harris. Studio Producer: Jed Kearse. Re-mix Engineer: Larry Bartlet. Album Design: Michael Frith. Poster Designs: Miguel Sanchez. © Henson Associates, Inc. 1956, 1976, 1977. Other releases Image:Arista1977MuppShowCassette.jpg| 1977 Arista Records ATC-4152 Image:MuppShow8trk.jpg| 1977 Arista Records AT8-4152 International releases Image:noimage-big.png| Canada, 1977 Arista Records AB 4152 Image:8A-4152.jpg| Canada, 1977 Arista Records 8A-4152 Image:LP_The_Muppet_Show_(UK_Version).jpg| UK, 1977 Pye Records NSPH 19 Image:TheMuppetShow Album Gatefold.jpg|Interior artwork for NSPH 19 Image:TMS CT PYE.jpg‎| UK, 1977 Pye Records ZCP 19 File:Pye_1977_muppet_show_album_8-track_cassette_1.jpg| UK, 1977 Pye Records Y8P 19 File:Pye_1977_muppet_show_album_8-track_cassette_3.jpg Image:GermanmuppetshowLP.jpg| Germany, 1977 Pye Records 25 743 XOT Image:PyeTMSGermanyTape.jpg| Germany, 1977 Pye Records 57 441 GT Image:254427361_L.jpg| France, 1977 Pye Records PYA. 20297 Image:Spanjemuppet.jpg| Spain, 1977 Pye Records P-3039 Image:ZCP_19.jpg| Denmark, 1977 Pye Records ZCP 19 Image:MuppetShowAlbumArgentina.jpg| Argentina, 1979 Music Hall MH 50-14881-8 Image:MuppShowIsraelHataklitHaifa1977.jpg| Israel, 1977 Hataklit Haifal Image:noimage-big.png| Australia, 1977 Astor Records SPLP-1502 Image:noimage-big.png| Yugoslavia, 1978 PGP RTB LP 55-5740 See also *Muppet discography __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Albums